Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Embodiments relate to user interfaces, and in particular, to methods and apparatuses presenting an interactive hotspot that highlights particular elements of a user interface (UI).
Specifically, conventional help systems for software products are typically presented as reference material, such as excerpts from a larger user manual. Such approaches to providing software help can be relied upon to learn about the basic functionality of a product. However, they do not lend themselves to guiding users through more complex activities such as problem solving or learning/manipulating workflows. As used herein, the term workflow refers to sets of actions that are designed to allow a user accomplish a particular result.
Instead, conventional software help programs are typically static, offering relatively little user interaction. Moreover, conventional help systems may readily become outdated as software versions change.
As software versions update, the UI elements may change, disrupting the user's experience. And, new UI elements introduced during software iterations are not easily discoverable by users.
One common method relied upon by users to learn about new software, is through trial and error. However, upon encountering unfamiliar (e.g., new) UI elements, software users may be unsure how to combine and utilize features within the software in order to accomplish their desired goals.
Conventionally, the software may offer only basic tips providing the name of the UI element, rather than helping to answer important questions as to why/how to use it. Further access to more detailed information regarding a UI element, may require the user to leave their place in the software application in order to move to a different document or program. This takes users away from their experience within the software: they are reluctant to be interrupted in this manner and are thus reluctant to utilize conventional help offerings.